User talk:TheBigGnome
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Backwards page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Roland The Headless Thompson Gunner (talk) 19:42, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Adoption request Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize, and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages, you can enable and if you wish. If you are interested in the feature, you can request it using the form at . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your visitors on mobile devices. *Look through the various useful reports available at , including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed with our staff blog, and ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar. It has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 20:45, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Main Page updates Hi TheBigGnome! I'm Mike from FANDOM's Community Development Team! Congratulations on your successful adoption of this wiki! With the upcoming release of Red Dwarf's new season, I would like to offer my help in redesigning and updating your main page to a more visual look. This could include such features as a new wordmark, custom headers, character galleries, social media feeds, etc. I would create a mock up of my intended design on my sandbox wiki for your approval. Let me know what you think! - Cavalier One Talk 13:11, October 3, 2017 (UTC) :Sounds interesting. I look forward to seeing your design. TheBigGnome (talk) 18:41, October 3, 2017 (UTC) ::As promised, I've mocked up a potential new look for the wiki on my sandbox. I'll run through the changes. ::*New wordmark, header graphic, and background image ::*New welcome graphic ::*Added a slider -- current content is links to Season XII, Red Dwarf the ship, the books, and the Smegazine (these can be amended if you have stronger preferences to fill these slots) ::*Added character gallery for the four main characters ::*Added featured video section - currently has two video for the upcoming Season XII, but more can be added ::*Added a news section that auto populates from an RSS feed with the latest Red Dwarf news around the Internet ::*Added social media feeds for Facebook and Twitter ::*Added a Discussions section - this would also mean enabling Discussions which can be read about here ::*I removed both the existing boxes because the news box is only sporadically updated and much of it is out of date. If you particularly want the to-do list back on the main page, I can see about condensing it so it does not take up much room. ::Let me know what you think, and if you approve I can push the new design live as soon as possible. - Cavalier One Talk 13:35, October 5, 2017 (UTC) :::Thanks for your efforts! I have incorporated some of it already, Thanks. My concerns about the rest: :::* I prefer my header, picked so that Lister's face isn't hidden by the page count as yours is. :::* I prefer my background. At various zoom settings you can't even see any characters on yours, they get cut off or hidden. Mine always looks similarly nondescript, yet instantly recognizable. :::* I do like your wordmark, but would prefer the ring to be red, as it is in every other instance of the logo. (Also, the name of the wiki is "Tongue Tied" not "Red Dwarf". I know you prefer names that better list the content, but I didn't pick this name and am not ready to change it at this point.) :::* I don't think I'm interested in enabling Discussions. It looks like just another layer of complexity that doesn't add to what we already have in forums. :::* One of your videos doesn't play in my country (USA). I don't think featured videos should be region locked. I did upload the other, but had to go to the source to do it. For some dumb reason we can't upload videos directly from other wikias. It seems to me that other wikias should be supported sites to upload videos from. :::TheBigGnome (talk) 14:12, October 5, 2017 (UTC)